


Fear Is Relative

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dark, I mean come on, I'm joking, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not joking about the unhealthy relationship, a demon is involved, but like in a dark way, it's not supposed to be healthy, joking about the "it's not supposed to be healthy" part, plz no kill, this is very gay, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in the woods i guess???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Is Relative

Running, flames and shadows merged into one being, chasing, cackling, crackling. The flames leapt higher, licking at the stars in the darkened heavens above, consuming every dry twig the drought had brought on. He ran and ran and ran, chocolate eyes blown wide, until he could run no more. He collapsed against a tree, heaving for breath, a flash of gold from the corner of his eye, the whisper of cloth over skin as the monster darted past. Cerulean flames flickered around him as a burning hot circle surrounded them, cruel laughter echoed and bounced off every tree “pinetree, pinetree, pinetree.” The demon whistled “didn’t think you’d actually do it, leave ‘em to burn like that...it was delectably monstrous.” He curled his form around the smaller, trembling form “can’t say i’m surprised, you learned from the best.” A nightmare blackened hand gripped the younger's chin, sharp, black claws bit into the creamy flesh, mocha eyes glimmered with something hidden, something that caused desire to curl down Cipher’s spine, he clicked his tongue, nuzzling the boys face between his own blood slicked fingers, basking in the afterglow of murder and relishing the positively unhinged look in his pet’s eyes. Their lips met and the demon consumed the last little bit of purity and innocence the boy held as his family’s ashes smoldered in the burned down town of Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry you read this, i should be contributing to society like a decent citizen but NOPE i'm writing billdip. Oh lord Cipher please forgive me  
> Lol  
> Yeah, i know it's short, it's because it's supposed to be. I don't have the patience for a full story i'm afraid


End file.
